The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo
The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo is a silly song, sung by Archibald Asparagus. It is featured on the episode, Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue. Lyrics Bob: Your on! Narrator: What's my line? Bob: Just read the script! Narrator: I don't have one! Bob:Larry! Where's the script for the silly song? Larry: Oops! Bob: Don't tell me you forgot. Archibald: I've got a song! Larry: You're a life saver. Music Starts Archibald: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, it lies atop a mound of snow, high in the hills where the cold winds blow, it's the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. Come on! French Peas: Yippee! Archibald: Let's go! French Peas: and see All: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. Archibald: Our bags are packed and ready to go, lets- All: Start the van and be gone, start the van and be gone. Now our bags are all packed and we're ready to go, let's start the van and be gone. Archibald: Come on! French Peas: Oh my! Archibald: Let's go! French Peas: And spy! All: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. Archibald: Oooh! What's that you say? We can't leave yet today? You've just got an errand to run? Larry: I've just got to stop at the bank. Archibald: You just have to stop at the bank? Well, if you insist, I suppose. We can deal with a minor delay. All: Deal with a minor delay. Pa Grape: Say, Archibald, who made this biscuit anyway? Archibald: Oh, I thought you'd never ask! Sir James McNab of the Guild of Dough, he made the biscuit so long ago, and the people they travelled to see it glow, All: On the mountain of Zazzamarandabo. Archibald: Come on! Pa Grape: Hurray. Archibald: Let's go! Mr. Lunt: Hey! All: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. Archibald: Ooooh, what is it now? This isn't the way. Larry: I just need to stop for some goldfish food. Archibald: You don't even have a goldfish. Larry: No, but I was thinkin' of gettin' one and I wouldn't want him to go hungry. (Larry leaves the Van. Larry comes back.) Anybody need anything? Mr. Lunt: Maybe a venti half-caff vanilla hazelnut latte, hold the whip cream. And maybe one of those little chocolate covered grahm crackers? Larry: So, Archie, what's so great about this biscuit anyway? Archibald: Well, if you really want to know... The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo was lost to the world many years ago, until my Great Uncle Archenbeau stubbed his toe on the frozen dough of the All: Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. Archibald: Come on! Philippe: Oh, please! Jean Claude: Let's go! Archibald: Don't tease. All: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. Archibald: Ooooh! Not again, it's just not fair! Larry: We've got to have a map! Archibald: A what? Larry: A map. Archibald: A what? Larry: A map. All: Ooooh, a map. The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo! Archibald: The joy! Larry: The thrill! Mr. Lunt: I think I spilled... All: The Biscuit, the Biscuit, the Biscuit of Zazzamaranda- Jimmy and Jerry Gourd: (burps) Archibald: -bo... Phillipe: Uh oh. (Archibald faints.) Jimmy: Mmm, sausage gravy! Larry: Huh, I might have made a wrong turn. Archibald: The Biscuit of Doug? (gasp!) Back to the van! Back to the van! It isn't too late, let's go! So high in the hills where the cold winds blow, All: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. Archibald: We're almost there! Oh, isn't this great? Pa Grape: Who needs to take a potty break? Jean Claude: Me! I do! Philippe: Mais oui! Archibald: Nooooooooo! All: The biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, it lies atop a mound of snow, high in the hills where the cold winds blow, it's the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo! Narrator: I suppose this has been Silly Songs with Archie? Tune in next time to hear Larry say:? Larry: (To Archibald) I always thought you were the announcer. Archibald: So did I. Goofs * While in the van, the top of Archibald's head sometimes passes through the top of the vehicle. Trivia * This is one of the few silly songs that is not sung by Larry. Category:VeggieTales Silly Songs